The Vulpine Alchemist
by DarkLordXul
Summary: AU, Stricken by the death of his family, Tails joins an alchemist guild in search of a way to resurrect the dead. However, with his homeland on the verge of civil war, Tails finds himself caught between two royal families who both desire his talents.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue-

My name is Miles Prower, my nickname is Tails and my title is The Vulpine Alchemist. What you are reading is a story about how I along with the help of my friends, saved our world from absolute ruin. For the sake of making this interesting, all of this story will be kept in third person except for the prologue. In this prologue I will give a little bit of background information on my world.

Note: I, Tails, gave the fanfiction writer DarkLordXul permission to post this story as a fanfiction. What you are reading however is real, it simply took place in my world as opposed to yours. In your world, your laws of physics don't allow for most of what happens in my world.

My world is called Mobius but do not be mislead, it is not like the sonic the hedgehog games nor is it like the comics. It is its own unique world. At the time this story takes place it was the high middle ages in my world. The story starts off when the black plague struck and ravaged my homeland, Pangestris. I will not spoil any of the rest of the story, you will find things out as the story progresses.

Chapter 1: Stricken

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, only the plot for this story.

Tails wept bitterly as he stood over the bodies of his mother, father, and sister. The black plague had struck his village but his parents thought they could survive by keeping indoors. Why Tails had been spared was beyond him. Maybe he was immune to the disease and maybe not. He was still alive and that bothered him. Tails desperately wanted to join his family but he knew it would be a mortal sin to commit suicide. However in that bitter weeping, a solution did present itself to Tails, one that did not involve suicide.

"My father was an alchemist," Tails thought to himself, "Maybe his books and research will have a way to bring them back to life."

Tails walked out of the living room where his family lay and went into the private study of his father. Tails knew nothing of alchemy but his father had once mentioned that someday it might be able to bring the dead back to life. He would have dumped the bodies outside for the dead carriers but something told Tails that he would need them if he wanted to bring his parents and sister back to life.

Tails entered the study and carefully observed the neat rows of bookshelves across from which there was a desk in which papers were neatly stacked. Tails was surprised to see everything so neat and tidy, he had been expecting everything to be scattered. Apparently his father had not been desperately searching for a cure to the plague or was worried about death. Tails knew his father to be messy when he was in a panic.

Tails walked up to the desk and looked at the top page of the papers. The top page said "Highly Advanced Alchemy." It was obviously a manuscript that Tails' father had planned on publishing. However, Tails knew nothing about Alchemy so he wanted to start with something simple. Later he would read his father's advanced manuscript.

Tails browsed the bookshelves of his father's office until he came to a book titled, "Alchemy 101/Beginner's Alchemy." Tails picked up the book and opened it to find a note inside.

_Tails if you are reading this than that means the plague got the best of us. Also if you are reading this than you are probably thinking of trying to bring us back to life. A word of warning, using alchemy to bring people back to life is strictly forbidden. If you still wish to see us again however, go to the local tavern and give this note to the bartender. Take the book with you and the money in the drawer of my desk. Everything will be explained there._

_Your father,_

_Amadeus Prower._

Tails read the note again aghast. Something wasn't right, how did his father know all of this would happen and how did he know what Tails would do.

Tails shook his head. If what his father said was true then he would get all of his answers at the local tavern. Tails opened drawer to the desk and found a large coin purse. Tails opened it and whistled. Inside the coin purse were thirty gold pieces. Tails could live on that money for practically two years. Tails pocketed the coin purse into his trousers, took the alchemy book and note, and left.

Tails exited his father's large house and headed down the street to the local tavern. The dead carriers had already come by that day to cart away the dead.

Tails reached the tavern and entered. A bell rang as he entered and a white female bat came up to the counter. Other than Tails and the bartender, the tavern was completely empty

"Tails sweetie what are you doing here," Rouge said in a gentle tone, "You might catch the plague."

"My parents are already dead," Tails retorted bitterly, "I found a note by my father telling me to come here."

Tails handed Rouge the note. Rouge read the note, looked at Tails and signaled him to follow her. Tails followed Rouge into what appeared to be a single bedroom until Rouge stepped on a floor board released a clicking sound. This in turn, caused a hidden door on the wall to open. Tails followed Rouge down the steps behind the door and into a large cellar complex where a number of animaloids were gathered. Some of them were pouring over books while others were drawing strange things on the ground. On closer inspection, Tails realized that the things being drawn on the ground were large circles with runes and geometric shapes inscribed inside them. The animaloids did not pay much attention to Rouge or Tails when they entered the room

"Come here Tails," Rouge said sitting down at an empty table, "And bring that book with you."

"My father said everything would be explained when I got here," Tails said, "You seem to be holding something back."

"I will explain everything to you Tails," Rouge said, "You have been patient. Now you will receive your answers."

"What is this place?" Tails asked.

"This Tails," Rouge said looking him in the eye, "Is an alchemists' guild."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A review said that the first chapter was odd. If I have made anything confusing please tell me what it was so I can explain it and correct it.**

Chapter 2: Alchemy 101

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog

"I'm aware that this is an alchemist's guild," Tails said, "What I meant was, what do you do and how will this help me bring my family back to life?"

"Using alchemy to bring someone back to life is a myth," Rouge replied, "Many people have tried it and none have succeeded. Most ended up dying in the process."

"Why?" Tails asked.

Rouge did not answer immediately but chose her words carefully. After a minute of silence, she spoke.

"Alchemy is a hybrid of science and magic," Rouge replied, "Like magic, it can do many incredible things that cannot be done normally. Like science however, it follows certain rules. The first rule of alchemy is the Law Of Equivalent Exchange. You can only gain out of alchemy exactly what you put into it. Even then, most alchemists end up with less than what they put into it. In accordance with this law anthro transmutation, or using alchemy to bring the dead back to life, is strictly forbidden. For what do we have to offer that could equal a person's soul."

"I see," Tails said, "Then why did my father send me here. He said there was a way I would be able to see my family again."

Once again, Rouge did not immediately respond. She chose her words carefully.

"There is one way," Rouge said, "If you could find a way to bypass the law of equivalent exchange. You could pull you family's souls back from the afterlife. However the way to do this is also a myth."

"I don't care if it is a myth or not," Tails said, "How is it done?"

"I will make you a deal," Rouge said putting Amadeus's note on the table, "The reason your father sent you here is because he wanted you to follow in his footsteps and become a great alchemist. If you study with us and train yourself in the use of alchemy. I will tell you how to bring your family back to life."

"Deal," Tails said feeling in slightly lighter spirits, "Where do I start."

"Read that book," Rouge said pointing to the Alchemy 101 book that Tails was holding, "It will teach you the basics. Start with the first chapter and read only the first chapter. If you read any other chapters before I give you permission I will kick you out of this guild. Once you have read the first chapter come to me and I will give you a test to determine how well you are suited for alchemy."

Tails nodded, opened the book and started to read.

_Alchemy 101 by "Author Unknown"_

_Chapter 1: Understanding Alchemy_

_Alchemy is the art of understanding deconstructing and reconstructing matter. However, it is not an all powerful art. It is impossible to gain something from nothing. You can only get out of alchemy exactly what you put into it. Under most circumstances, alchemists end up with less than what they put in. This is the law of equivalent exchange, the basis of all alchemy. In accordance with this law there is a taboo among alchemists. Anthro transmutation is strictly forbidden, for what could equal the value of a person's soul._

This was stuff Tails had already heard from Rouge. Tails skimmed the rest of the page until he found something that Rouge hadn't told him.

_Alchemy is the last remaining art which contains magic. Long ago there were once wizards, mages, and witches in existence. However they were all wiped out 500 years ago by an unknown force. Out of all the knowledge known by those who could use magic only alchemy survived and was passed on to the present day. However, unlike pure magic which, according to historians, followed no rules, alchemy does follow rules. For example, the law of equivalent exchange. The following are some of the rules that alchemy follows:_

_1. The Law of Equivalent Exchange_

_This law has already been explained. Refer to earlier sections to review it._

_2. The Law of Proximity_

_A person must be within a certain distance of the object they wish to transmute (aka change from one material to another.) This is different for everyone. Some people must touch the object in order for it to transmute while others can be over a mile away and transmute an object. However, the most common phenomenon is for a person to have to touch an object to transmute it._

_3. The Law of Scale_

_Some people can perform alchemy on a large scale while some can only perform it on a small scale. Most people can only transmute one ton of material at a time._

_4. The Law of Materials_

_The more similar the materials the easier it is to transmute them._

_5. The law of Limit_

_Using alchemy takes energy, some people have greater limits than others. To recharge your alchemic abilities, eating, drinking, and resting are required._

_6. The Law of Method_

_Some people cannot perform alchemy at all, while others require a transmutation circle which is an array that focuses alchemic energy. Others can transmute an object simply by thinking and focusing on it._

_7. The Rebound Effect_

_If a person tries to get more out of an alchemic reaction than they put in a rebound will happen. A rebound is when parts of a person's body are either transmuted into something else or completely destroyed by alchemic energy._

_End Chapter_

Tails made a mental note never to try to get something extra out of a reaction. Having finished the chapter, Tails walked over to Rouge who was reading a book.

"I see you're done with the chapter," She said, "Good, follow me."

Tails followed Rouge over to a large circle with a hexagon inscribed in the center and placed a small zinc ingot in the center.

"Touch the transmutation circle and think about transforming the ingot into copper," Rouge said.

Tails touched the circle and concentrated. There was a large flash of blue light and half of the ingot disappeared while the other half turned into copper.

The inhabitants of the room started clapping an Rouge smiled.

"Seems you have the ability in you." Rouge said, "I'm surprised, for a beginner there should only be a tenth of the ingot remaining. You are definitely your father's son."

Tails sighed at the mention of his father. Rouge came over to him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Now I'll keep my promise," She said handing Tails an old book, "If you want to get your parent's back this will help you start."

Tails blushed from the bat's kiss. He then looked at the title of the book.

_The Philosopher's Stone_

Tails gasped when he saw the author.

_By Amadeus Prower._

Before Tails could even open the book however. There was a large crash from upstairs. Seconds later. Soldiers in platemail armor began to pour down the stairs into the cellar. On their armor a large white 'S' had been painted

"All of you are hereby under arrest by the order of their royal majesties King Silver and Queen Blaze," the lead soldier snarled.

"On what charges," Rouge demanded.

"Using forbidden arts such as alchemy," the lead soldier replied, "If you do not come quietly we will kill you where you stand."

"Over my dead body," A voice from behind Tails and Rouge said.


End file.
